Such Blindness Is Pity
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Betrayed and left to die, Nnoitora has vowed revenge upon those who had the nerve to strike at him and his servant. When an ex-shinigami saves them, what chaos ensures when they're offered the chance to get what they want. Is it worth it? Nnoitoraxoc.
1. Shameful Demise

this is a nnoitoraxoc, and im telling u this now, it's my first time with him so take it easy, plz!

* * *

><p>"Such Blindness Is Pity:<br>Chapter One;  
>Shameful Demise"<p>

_"How dare they!"_ He thought, venomously. _"How dare they do this to me!"_ He yelled in his head, struggling to breath as he stared up at the blue sky of the human world.

Here laid the proud Quinto Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga, breathing in his final breaths of life in tattered and rather charred clothing on his body, that just barely covered his thighs, and the sleeves being the only thing left of the jacket he was proudly wearing earlier that day. You couldn't recognized him, for his face was burned, and some of his hair had lost its length due to flames that he had struggled to put out. His body was bleeding from the crushed tendons in his ankles all the way up to the base of his neck, where he was slowly dying of either the massive burns upon whatever was left on his skin, or the massive bleeding that they had left him with; already leaving his skin so pale, he could have sworn he looked like Ulquiorra.

_"Damn them! Damn every single one of em!"_ He raged in his mind. Earlier that day, Aizen had put him in charge of an attack upon a shinigami training facility miles outside of Karakura, and non-visible to humans. Aizen told him to destroy it, to bring who he wanted, and told him to keep no prisoners, nor survivors; orders that the Quinto happily obliged to.

Now, he brought many of the fraccion, due to the size of the facility, and the number of shinigami(even after insisting he did so by himself, but only found he had to bring a certain amount), and had also brought Yami, Aaroniero, and Szayel, knowing that all three were entertained by battle, and enjoyed bloodshed; not to the same degree as he, but enough of one that would prove to be amusing, much to the fifth Espada's pleasure. The battle went as planned, and they lost a lot of their men, leaving the four Espada and Tesla left as survivors. They were about to head back on a job well done, but they didn't exactly have that planned for him...

Just as Nnoitora was about to open a Garganta, Aaroniero took the liberty of striking Tesla down, and with the Quinto's fraccion already fairly injured, the wound was severe, and fatal should it not be treated soon. "Tesla!" Said person's master yelled for, starting a run to him, only to find himself engulfed in one of Szayel's 'wings,' and being spat out into one of Yami's kicks.

The fifth stood to fight the both of them, only to have Szayel crush the tendons in his ankles and knees, making him plummet to the ground again. In an act of defense, the Espada had lashed his blade out at the octova, only to find Aaroniero in his way, and soon finding himself flying backwards against Yami's cero.

The dreading process continued. Each time Nnoitora went to defend himself, the eighth Espada would crush a muscle or an organ and stop him short so that they could continue to inflict damage onto the other. He once came as so close to destroying Yami, who was kicking Tesla around for the fun of it, but was stopped when Aaroniero began to lash out at him.

They continued torturing them both until dusk, Nnoitora half alive, and Tesla struggling to keep breathing, not even conscious, anymore. Szayel opened the Garganta, and instructed the other two beneath him that they should let the Quinto die, saying it was the suitable end to the tragedy so that he could die in his sorrow and possible insanity.

It had felt like hours since they left, but was merely less than one. How he would have loved to kill all three of them for attacking him, and leaving him to die, and taking advantage of Tesla in the process. The once proud Espada lifted his head painfully to see that Tesla was still where he was, and even though it was barely audible, he was still breathing, much to his relief. He abused his fraccion so he'd get stronger, but in all truth, the fifth cared about him like a little brother, and hearing him suffer was so unbearable, the sound would echo into his ears whenever he thought of it.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. The chances of getting out of this alive were none. If a shinigami was alive, he'd finish him off, and if not, he would continue to die an agonizing death that he wished he could stop. Of course, he'd welcome death in any sort of battle, but not like this; not when he was tortured through such heinous betrayal that they left from, and refused to finish them off. True warriors would have finished them there and then!

He let his head slam against the ground, cursing himself for being unable to see the game the three had played, and cursing them for dare doing such a thing to both he and the closest person he had as family. "Szayel,...Aaraniero,...Yami,...I swear, if I live from this," he breathed in air, losing the battle to live, but still pressing on. "I swear, on my pride...I will kill you, and anyone who dares stand in my...way..." He promised, his breath hoarse, and his words barely above a whisper.

Finally, darkness claimed the fifth, and he was hoping; praying; that if death were to come of them, it would come, quickly.

* * *

><p>like said; 1st time with Nnoitora, so dont shoot me if he's ooc. i dont own bleach, just my ocs; hope youve enjoyed!<p> 


	2. The Squadron Leader

"Chapter Two;  
>The Squadron Leader"<p>

He awoke with the hugest migraine he's ever had in his life. Not only was his whole being throbbing from immense pain, he also found himself getting frustrated, rather quickly due to the sound of constant muttering, sudden shouts that he was certain made him cringe from the pain in his ears and head, but also to the slow and steady beep that he kept hearing every few moments. Never had he felt so pissed off!

However, this was unusual. He could feel it; bandages. All over his body, he could feel he was covered with them. Not only that, but he also felt something on top of him; a soft, plush, and comforting blanket. He felt a similar comfort beneath his head, and it was as comfy it felt welcoming; almost immediately, it was registered as a pillow, probably two. Although it was nice, combined with the noise, he did not feel any closer to calm than when he first heard them.

But, then he questioned it. A blanket with pillows? Bandages covering his body? Mutters and shouts coming from people around him, and a constant, electronic beep? Where was he? What happened? He continued to gather this into his mind, getting frustrated as the murmurs got louder, and as the migraine that felt like it were splitting his head open becoming more and more enraged, practically burning holes into his skull. He 'd had enough of this!

Nnoitora shot his eye open, and jolted up to notice several people around him, trying to hold him down. His body argued, but as soon as he felt the hands, he knocked them off him, and when it came to his legs, he gave them similar treatment, as he kicked them into the opposing wall. More crowded him, pushing him back down, and trying to restrain him, only to find themselves practically flying across the room, in any direction he could figure; some were as unlucky as to be shot out the door as it opened, as someone else attempted to walk in; having to dodge an assault of flying people being thrown at him in many angles.

When it stopped, the man walked in just as the fifth Espada turned his body to get a look, and tried as much to stand, soon finding that such strength did not exist. He collapsed on the floor, coughing up blood from his wracked up body, his chest burning immensely, and his breath running short of nothing but pure gasps as the sputum continued to rush up his throat, leaving him painfully sore. He could barely stay on his knees, and his arms were so heightened in shock that he was barely supporting himself on an elbow.

The man who had just walked in got the others to back off with a mere wave of his hand, clearly seeing that he was in complete surprise, and his reactions to it was simply out of his daze of confusion, and shock to the new setting he was in. He simply stepped forward, slowly, then crouched in front of the Espada on the balls of his feet, giving him a slightly concerned, but mainly cocky stare, as his grin came into view. "You're pretty strong from just waking up from nearly dying." He said, teasingly.

The coughs coming out still, but not as abrupt, Nnoitora lifted his head to get a look at the man with his only eye. The man was in his early twenties, for what he could tell, he was stronger than he was making himself appear. His skin was pale, his eyes a soft mint while his short, messy hair flared out with dark violet locks. The man wore black boots, with a pair of night blue pants over them, and a dark crimson trench coat with buckles sealing its torso and sleeves, while its belt was being used to hold a sword in its sheath. The man's eyes seemed kind, and his smile appeared similar to Aizen's, but instead of the sadistic pleasure that he'd normally seen, the smile was compassionate and in some way, relieved.

He struggled to catch his breath, finding it getting more difficult where he was, however, the man continued to speak. "I should be surprised you can move with all those injuries, but for Quinto Espada, I shouldn't find it that hard to believe, no matter how cruel the battle was; or more rather in your case, beating." Nnoitora looked at him as if questioning what he meant, seeing as how it was still hard for him to breathe. "One of the Vizards from my Elite Squad stumbled upon you as they finished, but knew full well he couldn't fight them off due to them leaving. Said that the minute they left, he called for the medical team, although with the unit he's in, I'm not surprised it took over an hour." He explained.

He only just remembered what had happened. His three subordinates had attacked both he and Tesla, trying to kill the both of them. He put pressure back onto one of his hands, forcing himself up, and glaring at the man. "Who are you...why did you; a shinigami; help us?" He questioned, the words barely coming out as a whisper as they rasped from his mouth. The Quinto would have rather died than to be saved by the enemy.

The man gave him a quick glance of surprise before jolting his head out and sputtering in pure laughter. Nnoitora's glare hardened as the man's bubbling guffaw continued without end for what seemed like ever. He calmed himself, wiping his eye before looking back at Nnoitora, trying to return to the calmness he had. "Although you are correct when you claim I trained as shinigami, but my act ended years ago when they charged me with treason." He explained, briefly. Now, it was the Quinto's turn to be shocked. "But if you must know," he began, standing back up, "I'm ex-captain of the tenth division, and the Shogun, here; my name is Hayashi Nazo." He introduced, smiling happily.

Nnoitora was too busy contemplating the introduction to notice the man beginning to help him back to his feet. A former shinigami captain. True, he had his share of meeting three, and that was it. Truthfully, he never thought he'd be coming across anymore, but here he was, staring at one, by claim, and also by those same words, proclaiming to be a general. He soon accepted the concept, considering the fact not only ex-shinigami were in the room, but vizards and arrancar as well. It was only when he was plopped back on the bed did he notice that the guy; Hayashi; had helped back to where he was.

Hayashi only chuckled as Nnoitora began to glare at him, once more. "Now you know who I am, Quinto Espada. Now, just what is your name; and the name of our blond patient, a few floors down?" He asked, his finger pointing downward as his eyes grew a hint of seriousness. He thought it only right to know names, whether they be friend, foe, or the people who remain in neutrality. To him, every person he came across was significant, and he did not exclude those part of Aizen's army.

The fifth espada drew in a few deep breaths, a hand at his throat as to message the muscles that were sore, but thankfully, ones that Szayelaporro left alone. He looked up at Hayashi, eyes cold, but holding seriousness as well as the Espada tried to repress another glare. "I, as you already know, am Quinto Espada; Nnoitora Jiruga. My fraccion is Tesla Lindocruz." He replied, looking away at the thought of the other suffering, questioning if he was going to be alright.

"You know, when you feel very depressed, you think aloud." Nnoitora looked up at Nazo with slight shock at being brought out of the daze he was in. He saw the man's finger was pointed at him with a smirk plastered on his face as he just registered his statement. Had he been thinking aloud? "Yes, yes you were!" This caused the Espada to glare. "In the case of your fraccion, Tesla, he's fine. I don't know the full details of his condition, but he's stable, and he wakes up every few hours or so, asking us about 'Nnoitora-sama.' No doubt he really cares about you."

This caused the Espada to sigh in relief. Of course, he did want to know about Tesla's full condition, but the man had already stated he didn't know everything, but he was relieved all the same to know that the blond was still breathing. Even still, that didn't mean that there wasn't anything else wrong, which brought his fears back to him; what if there was something else wrong; what if Tesla got affected from the battle, and be left disabled, or ill; what if he was slowly dying?

While Nnoitora tried to rid these things from his brain, trying to bring back the confidence he always had whenever Tesla was injured, Nazo spoke up. "If you want," he started. Nnoitora looked up at him in shock, once more, being brought out of his dazed thoughts that separated him from reality. "I could bring in Tesla's doctor, so that she could fill the blanks; it's pretty obvious he's precious to you, so I see no point in not letting you know." He explained.

This made the Espada fill slightly joyed, but he glared instead. "And why would you consider it? So you could pity us? No matter how much I'd wanna know, I won't accept pity, especially if it's the reason for this charity." He barked at the man, pointing at his bandages. No way would he allow that; pity meant weakness, and that weakness is not accepted in his book.

Hayashi blinked at him, before his smile returned, and he shook his head. Another wave of his hand told everyone else to leave the room, which they did, shutting the door behind them. "Pity, true, is a great cause that can lead one to helping a stranger. And you have every right for thinking it's weak, for most of the time, the term itself is misguided and blind." He told the Quinto. He received a confused stare in return.

He sighed. "Pity is unstoppable, no matter how much you push it away. Through this, pity is often misguided and blind, as stated before. For example, and we'll make it in Hueco Mundo, so you understand," he started, taking a seat in a nearby chair, "Say that Gin had died in battle, and one of the lower arrancar was mourning his death, when he or she barely ever spoke with him, let alone, saw him. The mourning of a superior you barely know shows misguided pity, which shows the weakness firm; for this reason, I try to get to know everybody within the facility so that should something happen, their mourning and pity is true, for that kind is strong." He explained.

Nnoitora understood the situation, although he highly doubted that pity could be strong. "And another example, with you and Tesla," he continued, placing a foot on the cushion of his seat, and letting his arm and head rest on it, "after you were assaulted, I'd wager that you pitied yourself for not being able to help Tesla while you were being ambushed, and just hoping that you could become stronger to protect him; the pity towards yourself and another, in this case, is strong, because it makes you care more, and make you want and get stronger." He pointed out.

Now, the Quinto didn't know if it were out of the frustration of just being wrong, or if it was just him being pissed at Hayashi; what did he know about him, anyway? He didn't get time to think it over. "Now, I'm not offering you to know about Tesla's condition because I pity you; that would leave me feeling pretty blind for helping you feel free of worry of someone else whom I barely know. However, I offered it as a favor; in exchange, you will stay in bed and cooperate with the doctors we have, here. Can a warrior like yourself agree to this?" He asked, holding out his hand.

The black-head didn't feel as pissed, but if there was one thing he hated, it was doctors; in Las Noches, he always told Szayelapporo to make the patch and surgeries quick so that he'd be able to fight, and if Nnoitora was in the infirmary for more than two days, he'd threaten the Octova with his neck being snapped by the Quinto's hand. Now that he thought about it, it may have been one of the reasons the pink-head wanted him to suffer; because of how impatient he was, even when dying.

One thing to get over so he could shove it in the Octova's face when he got the chance. "Fine!" Was all he said before lying back down, letting his numb body plop against the matting, and resting his head on the pillows. He felt tired, simply by letting the man speak to him. Even so, he highly doubted that Hayashi was done talking to him. But, at the moment, the Espada just closed his eye, and went back to sleep, thankful in knowing that his blond companion was alive.

As soon as Hayashi saw that Nnoitora had fallen asleep, he left the room, ordering the doctor outside not to restrain him, and had the nurses make sure there was ice water at his bedside when he woke up. After that, he walked through the white-walled hallways, and white-tiled floors until he made it to the stairs. He went down three floors, before heading out to the lobby, and across the hall.

He opened the door to a different room numbered 497. He walked into a dimly lit room with several machines running, and several tubes leading over to the blond patient in the bed. Here, Tesla laid sleeping, a heart monitor beeping while the machines ran several fluids into his wrists, ankles, chest and head. It wasn't hard to tell that it was a severe; and if not, critical; condition that would have left the patient for dead if it wasn't helped. Hayashi was surprised that he woke up two days before Nnoitora, especially considering his condition was beyond worse than his master's.

Said man walked over to a female doctor, whom which was writing on a clipboard. Next to the blue scrubs, lab coat, and white shoes, the girl had long, smooth, and thick, lavender hair that she held in a ponytail, eyes of serene jade, and skin tone that matched the Shogun's. The girl looked up from her clipboard and stared at Hayashi before sighing soon after, placing the clipboard under her arm and speaking. "If you plan on talking to him, Nii-san, don't; he's sedated." She simply stated, placing a hand on her hip.

Nazo only laughed. "Now, Imouto-chan, I only came down here to talk to you. I had no intention of deriving Tesla from his rest." He told her. The woman identified as his little sister arched a brow. He simply put a hand on his head. 'Oh, right; I only just found out his name from our other patient." He replied to her.

Now, she was surprised. "The Espada's awake?" She questioned him. The fact they were caring for one, alone, was weird enough. If he was awake, no doubt her patients and about half her staff would be shaking in there skin. It was bad enough he was there, and left unrestrained only made it worse for the doctors assigned to his room.

Her brother gave her a few tuts while waving his index finger. "His name is Nnoitora, Sayomi-chan. And, he was awake, but went back to sleep a few moments ago; man was shocked when he woke up, and it only got worse when your doctors ordered him restrained." She couldn't blame them for wanting to. "For what it seems, he's beginning to trust me, and I got him to cooperate the doctors, but-"

"What did you do?" Was the immediate question she shot at him with a glare and her voice cold and dark. Whenever her brother did something stupid, it would normally piss her off, and she would kill him; restraining herself in rooms with patients who could die from the damage, such as the one they were currently standing near.

He sighed. "You know you're pretty scary when you talk like that." Sayomi crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she waited for the other Hayashi to answer her. "He's very worried about our blond, here. He's cooperating in exchange so that he can know the full status of his condition; that's it, that's all. And I know that you, as his doctor, can explain it to him." He answered, calmly.

The female blinked at him, a bit dumbfounded. "How the hell did you manage to pull that off with an adjuchas; I mean no offense to my arrancar workers who are, but they don't typically start out so calm." She pointed out, staring at Tesla. He was one of the first of few who was calm, and once she set the worry aside and heard him talk, she found that he was a great person. She admired him for it, but she was still unsure if she should have seen the other. She felt like she shouldn't have.

Her brother chuckled, lightly. "Oh, he wasn't, when he woke up! The man was flinging people all over the room; I had to duck, jump and swerve before I even entered the door with how many people were flying out." He admitted, trying to resist the snickers that were rising in his throat. It had been awhile since he had been caught off guard, and even longer since he found someone _that_ vulnerable glare directly into his eyes, let alone argue with him. Those moments were both rare, and intriguing at the same time.

She sighed. "I suppose I should tell him in the case of cooperation so as he does not harm my staff, further." She stated, bluntly, annoyance being well pitched in. Sayomi was only allowed to reveal this type of information to family and fleet leaders, but if it meant this arrancar; an Espada, no less; was going to cooperate, how could she ignore the terms.

"Thanks, sis!" Nazo said, leaving the room with a cheerful grin on his face.

Sayomi sighed. _What was she gonna do with him?..._

* * *

><p>finished. hope u enjoyed!<br>~ K. Fang-sama


	3. The Renegade

"Chapter Three;  
>The Renegade"<p>

Hayashi Sayomi stepped into the halls of the sixth floor, breathing rather hesitantly. She herself was nervous about the Espada. Sure, she's kicked major ass before, but this was the first time they had to deal with one within their own base, and to be within the medical unit was worse. She was nervous for her patients, nurses, and doctors, but she herself knew that she could handle him whether injured or healthy.

With a sigh, she entered room #762, shutting the door behind her. What she walked into was one of her own ex-shinigami doctors going over the policies of what the arrancar should be doing to benefit his health, and she could tell by the look on his face, and the grip his hands had on his sheets, he was barely able to take it. Hell, she wouldn't blame him if he tore the blankets in half; which she was pretty certain he was about to.

She cleared her throat, catching the attention of both of them. The doctor found himself stiff with stress while Nnoitora gave her a confused stare; she was definitely not one of his usual nurses. "You can excuse yourself! I believe Jiruga-san already understands how to rest and eat." The man hesitantly bowed before leaving the room. Once the door shut, Sayomi began shaking her head. "Subordinates; never know when to stop talking, do they?" She asked him.

Of course, Nnoitora knew it was rhetorical question, but he nodded all the same. Only one who wasn't included in the category was Tesla, and he respected the blond far more than any other of the underlings because he proved to be a smarter one; it's how he grew to accept him as a companion. "Who are you?" He asked her, staring at her with suspicion. She couldn't blame him...

The female cleared her throat. "I am the former lieutenant of the sixth division, the Shinigami Representative, head doctor of the medical unit, and one of the three Soutaichos of our lovely Renegade: Hayashi Sayomi." The Espada stared at her with a bit of surprise. "Yes, Nazo-kun is my older brother; and if you're gonna ask; I didn't get the positions I currently have because of that relationship but because of my strength and knowledge." She explained, further.

Now, he was a bit more calmed. Still, the idea that someone as serious as her was related to the happy man he met the day before was hard to believe. However, he wasn't exactly happy with her position, remembering Neliel just by knowing she was a superior. "Tesla Lindocruz is one of my patients, and I was told to tell you of his full condition, and to answer any questions you may have." She informed him. At this, however, he stepped out of his angered thoughts, and turned towards her, with undivided attention.

With a sigh, she began explaining. "As you might have guessed, when Tesla got here, he was barely breathing; this was caused by several ribs puncturing into his lungs. There also appeared to be a lot of internal bleeding due to the assault, most residing in major organs. We sent him straight to surgery to treat it, and we found ourselves with a bit of complications with organ failure and mass poisoning." She started, already noticing his worry. "This made him extremely ill, and combined with his broken bones, he has been incapacitated, meaning that he won't be moving for awhile, and it also means that we had to treat everything else, thoroughly, making him very weak, and in critical condition." This only made him more on edge.

"However," she drove off, grabbing his attention before he could freak out, "Tesla, as of three days ago, became conscious, and has been heading in and out for a little while. This means that his body is responding to the treatment, and in about two weeks, minimum, Tesla will be up and walking, fully healthy. If he does as told under the treatment, he'll be able to return to combat, as well." She finished.

Nnoitora let out a sigh of relief, letting his head plop back on the pillow. Not once had he been more thankful to be in a doctor's presence, and to the fact that he didn't have to worry about Tesla getting worse, he finally found himself able to relax a bit more. However, that did not mean that he was fine with this place, and he wasn't gonna let his guard down until he got some answers; best use the woman for information before she packs it up and leaves. "What is this place?" He asked her.

The younger Hayashi couldn't say she was surprised by the questioned, for he was probably curious about the system, and why they were bothering to help him, at all. She replied, almost immediately. "The Renegade was formed over four hundred years ago, by my older brother. He created this place to provide safety, protection, and shelter for Arrancar, Vizards, and ex-Shinigami, who were starting to get a lot of criticism, at the time." She began, simply.

He nodded once, indicating he got the point. Nnoitora became a hallow about a hundred years after the mess started, so it was rather easy to see the beings squirm. He found it rather hard to forget, and with it, smirked; a bunch of babies is what they were acting like; should have been better. "My brother started giving aid to those who truly needed it; mainly helping them escape to the human world, and allowing them to start a new life." This, he scowled at; talk about lame. "However, that soon changed when Aizen stepped into the picture. We had begun picking up the pace with anyone and everyone who could be saved, and began reforming the Renegade so that it was ready to fight against Aizen with any cards we could bring to the table." She added.

The former Quinto thought it smart, true, but that didn't stop him from snickering. "Didn't take long for him to notice that, did it?" He questioned, smugly. Although he never liked Aizen, he knew well enough that the former captain of the fifth was intelligent, and a lot more sneaky than Gin, and that spelled something, right there!

The younger Hayashi sighed. "Either he did and chose to ignore it, for the most part, or he didn't notice until about seven years ago." She told him. This made the arrancar arch a brow. "Seven years ago, the investigation was near over, and Aizen was making sure it was heading our way, so my brother, along with myself, took a course of action; we saved any of the innocent that were imprisoned, and escaped to the human world, and to our headquarters; which developed with great velocity, even without us there to hold everyone's hands. We've been here, ever since; waiting for Aizen to make his next move." She explained.

Now he got it; this was yet another force his former allies were going to head up against, and one of the many secrets that Aizen had kept from them. And hearing the forces they had, they stood a good chance. This also explained why he and Tesla were given aid, even though they were originally the enemy. Still, he felt a bit confused. "You gave yourself a lot of titles; why?" He questioned, not understanding it, at all.

She sighed; this would be a long one. "In the Renegade, there are six levels of command; General, Sergeant, Commander, Captain, Lieutenant, and Class Officers, going from the highest to lowest in power. There is one Shogun, and that's my brother. The Sergent's position is currently vacant, though. There are three commanders, and those three are all assigned to be representatives of their race; arrancar, shinigami, and vizard. Each soutaichou holds up five squads which contain five captains, lieutenants, and Class officers numbered one-ten. There is also an elite squad that is divided into four units, and is lead by the Sergeant, normally, but the General will step up when the other can't. As for being head doctor, it simply means I supervise the medical staff, as well as handle severe cases that come into the ER. There are also heads of other units such as: combat, weaponry, technology, and so on, and so forth." Sayomi explained as tersely as she could.

"Sounds a lot bigger than Soul Society..." He muttered, not truly all that interested in the system, but more or less, just bored and confused.

She smirked at this. "It is! You wouldn't believe by how much though." She replied. In truth, the Quinto didn't wanna know. "I'm sure you understand that we take in any outcasts that we can get our hands on, but there are those few that choose to live their own lives, in case you're wondering, so my brother isn't going to hold you here for military service, if you don't want to." The female Hayashi stated, heading over to check on his injuries, quickly.

"I kind of got that when you explained him letting those people go free in the human world." He told her, giving her a plain serious look.

The smirk was still on her face. "Then you know that you don't have to put up with us." It was a statement, but he still nodded as she stepped back. "Well, looks like it'll only be a few more days, then you're out of our hair." She told him, turning towards the door and heading out. "It was nice meeting you, Jiruga!" She said, not turning back.

When she shut the door behind her, Nnoitora's mouth grew into a firm line. What was he gonna do, now?

**~ Nazo**

The Shogun currently sat in a large office, painted brightly, and decorated so that if he got bored, he could just stare off into space, and think. Today was not one of those days. He was getting impatient, and that was a rare thing. He knew that it was better to do something else, like the paperwork his elite captains needed signed, but he couldn't distract himself long enough.

An silver, oval-ish-shaped object on his desk began to vibrate, playing a fast tune with many instruments; the best one he could hear was a flute (AN: Something similar to Naruto's theme, is what I imagined...). He picked it up, swerving it open and pushing a blue button. "Konichiwa!" He said, cheerfully. He soon found himself sitting straight. "Ah, yes, Delta Lieutenant Jimenez, I'm sorry for interrupting you and Captain Chaverria, but I need you to look into a certain two, that recently showed up in the Renegade." He paused for a few minutes, gaining a serious expression and tone from the lieutenant's question. "Arrancar #50: Tesla Lindocruz, and Quinto Espada: Nnoitora Jiruga; find me anything that can be brought through the transport, and I want what you know about them in writing; the both of you!" He ordered.

After gaining a 'Yes, sir!' The older Hayashi closed the small device, cutting off communication with the man, and sat back in his chair. Now, all he had to do was wait, and hope he'd get what he needed before the former Espada recovered...

* * *

><p>Finished! sorry it took so long, but there we go! ill try and get the next one up, soon, tho!<p>

Thx for reading,  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


End file.
